SG-1's Big Night Out
by Mrs.Jackson2015
Summary: The member's of SG-1 have a little get together at O'Malley's and Vala talks Daniel into singing Karaoke. Just a little one-shot I came up with I hope that you all like it.


****Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.****

 ** **Author's Note: This one is for TriceNorthman****

 ** **Song Credit:**** **The Beat Goes On** **by Sonny & Cher**

SG-1 was seated at their favorite table at O'Malley's Bar & Grill. They were already on their third round of drinks. Vala had decided that it would be a good idea for a group night out since they had all been working so hard. General Landry had given the group a couple of days off. Vala had forgotten to mention that it was also Karaoke night.

Daniel really didn't want to go, but Cameron and Teal'c convinced him to since Jack was going to be there as well. Daniel didn't get too many opportunities to hang out with Jack anymore since they were both always busy. It was dirty pool, but it got him to tag along.

"So who's going up first?" Cameron asked. There was no way he was going to make a fool of himself. He might be a little tipsy, but he wasn't that drunk yet. He would much rather watch other people make asses of themselves.

"Not me." Jack said. He had his reputation to protect after all. He mostly came so that he could spend time with Sam. Especially since they've started seeing each other. It wasn't easy to maintain a relationship when both people were always off doing something. It was also nice though to see the rest of the original group as well. It was almost like old times again.

"I'm not much of a singer unless it's in the shower." Sam confessed. She didn't want to rain on Vala's parade though so maybe if she got a little bit more drunk she'd be willing to sing. It was nice of Vala to invite them all out like this. It was nice to be able to get together outside of SGC.

"Maybe later." Teal'c stated. He was curious to find out what this Karaoke was all about. Vala had been going on about it all day. Apparently it had something to do with singing. Teal'c didn't consider himself much of a singer, but he would be willing to give it try maybe after he's seen the others do it of course. It seemed as though they weren't really interested.

Daniel and Jack were talking about one of their older mission when Vala tugged at his sleeve. He tried to ignore her, but she was persistent. He shrugged her off and continued his conversation with Jack. Vala wasn't going to give up though because she jumped into his lap.

"Vala do you mind?" Daniel asked. He tried to shove her off, but Vala wasn't going to budge. Vala reached over and took his drink and downed it. She just smiled and winked at him. She squirmed a little in his lap trying to make herself comfortable.

"I don't mind at all. I thought that since everyone is being sticks in the mud, why don't we go up?" Vala wondered. She had been trying to get Daniel to loosen up for sometime now. It was high time the guy started having some fun. If anyone knew fun it was her.

"If I sing one song with you will you stop?" Daniel asked. Vala had been trying desperately to get him to sleep with her, but he's been resisting her advances. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep it up though because he was beginning to have feelings for her.

"One song Daniel that's all I ask, besides you might actually have some fun." Vala prodded. She batted her eyelashes and smiled. She knew Daniel tried hard to resist her, but she had hope that she would be able to wear him down. It wasn't like she was expecting the two of them to get married or anything she would be fine if it was just a sex thing.

"Fine Vala, now would you please get off me." Daniel told the former space pirate. He supposed it couldn't hurt to cave just a little. If it would get Vala to stop pestering him it was worth it. Vala hopped off his lap and pulled him along with her. Daniel aloud Vala to lead him to were the Karaoke machine was set up.

Vala browsed the selection of songs and seemed to find one she liked. Daniel was beginning to fill with dread. He was sure he would probably make a fool of himself, but wasn't that the whole point of Karaoke. He decided that he would just go with it. Vala handed him one of the microphones and the music began playing.

 _Daniel: The beat goes on, the beat goes on_

 _Vala: Drums keep pounding_  
 _A rhythm to the brain_  
 _La de da de de, la de da de da_

 _Daniel: Charleston was once the rage, uh huh_

 _Vala: History has turned the page, uh huh_

 _Daniel: The mini skirts the current thing, uh huh_

 _Vala: Teenybopper is our newborn king, uh huh_

 _Daniel: The beat goes on, the beat goes on_

 _Vala: Drums keep pounding_  
 _A rhythm to the brain_  
 _La de da de de, la de da de da_

 _Daniel: The grocery store's the super mart, uh huh_

 _Vala: Little girls still break their hearts, uh huh_

 _Daniel: And men still keep on marching off to war_

 _Vala: Electrically they keep a baseball score_

 _Daniel: The beat goes on, the beat goes on_

 _Vala: Drums keep pounding_  
 _A rhythm to the brain_  
 _La de da de de, la de da de da_

 _Daniel: Grandmas sit in chairs and reminisce_

 _Vala: Boys keep chasing girls to get a kiss_

 _Daniel: The cars keep going faster all the time_

 _Vala: Bums still cry, "Hey buddy,_  
 _have you got a dime?"_

 _Daniel: The beat goes on, the beat goes on_

 _Vala: Drums keep pounding_  
 _A rhythm to the brain_  
 _La de da de de, la de da de da_

The song ended and everyone applauded them. Vala took several bows before Daniel dragged her away. As they sat back down at their table Vala had to scold the others for being wusses. Daniel didn't want to admit it, but he was having a good time. He had a feeling though the other weren't going to let him live his little performance down anytime soon.


End file.
